El libro de hierro
by Nana69Dusky
Summary: En Fairy Tail, el gremio más loco y ruidoso de Fiore, los corazones de Gajeel y de Levy laten al mismo tiempo. Se encontraban en una situación delicada: sabían que sentían algo el uno por el otro, pero el orgullo y el miedo les absorben, y ambos actuan de forma incoherente. ¿Cómo reaccionarán cuando se den cuenta de que pueden perderse? Y es que los celos pueden ser peligrosos.


Bueno, hola a todos. Me presentaré como Nana :3

Esta es una historia que empecé a escribir hace un año o así, y bueno, al final la acabé abandonando. Algo de lo que no estoy muy orgullosa. Pero no me he quitado esta historia de la cabeza, y quería volver a intentarlo. Así que aquí estoy ^^'

Como se puede apreciar, la historia va a ser un Gale principalmente. Me encanta esta pareja. Planeo incorporar un poco de Nalu, y dependiendo del recibimiento que vaya teniendo la historia, puede que me anime a ahondar más en otras parejas canon (como Jerza, Gruvia...). Aunque quien sabe. Por ahora, me voy a centrar en Gajeel y Levy.

Intentaré fervientemente plasmar todo lo que pueda sus personalidades… Al menos la percepción que yo tengo de ellas.

Y bueno, dicho esto no tengo mucho más qué decir… He empezado a saco, sin presentar la historia ni nada. Soy nueva aquí, vengo de fanfic (donde empecé a subir mi historia el año pasado), y acostumbrada a esa página esperaba que hubiera comentarios del autor o algo así… Me he hecho un lio del copón para subir este capítulo xD

Así que en fin, espero que os guste. Cabe decir que es mi primera historia, por lo que las críticas –constructivas- son muy bien aceptadas. Dicho esto, disfrutad este mini capítulo. Un saludo :)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Disclaimer: ****Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenece, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, tan solo la historia es de mi invención.**

 **\- Este fic no contendrá  ni violencia excesiva, ni escenas ni lenguajes obscenos, ni AU. El lemon está sujeto a duda por ahora, no es seguro que haya escenas más subidas de tono, pero el tema está abierto a discusión. **

**\- Intentaré evitar que haya OoC.**

 **\- Son parejas canon: GajeelxLevy (principal), NatsuxLucy (secundaria).**

 **Eso es todo. Gracias por la lectura.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Miraba detenidamente a través del cristal de su vaso a una chica bajita, demasiado para su edad. Era una mañana tranquila en la que Levy McGarden se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas charlando, en compañía de sus dos fieles compañeros, Jet y Droy. El joven que la observaba con disimulo sentía a ratos que le hervía la sangre al ver como Levy era continuamente acosada por ese par de mendrugos. Dos idiotas que competían a diario por tan solo un poco de la atención de la maga. Atención que Gajeel reclamaba para él solo.

Dejó su vaso sobre la barra con más fuerza de la necesaria, intentando contener la rabia. Desde hacía unos días que veía a Levy más cercana a Jet de lo que le gustaría admitir. No sabía por qué últimamente la molestaba eso, no sabía en qué momento empezó a pensar en ella como una compañera. Quizá se debiera a que los acontecimientos recientes los habían juntado... Habían compartido misiones y luchado juntos. Antes de darse cuenta se había acostumbrado a trabajar a su lado, y ahora que no estaban juntos, se volvía a sentir solo.

Recordó la primera vez que la vio. Pensó en ella como el objetivo perfecto. No era más que una débil maga custodiada por dos inútiles: un blanco fácil. Sin embargo, tras esa apariencia de niña indefensa, se encontraba una mujer dulce, con carácter y sobretodo, inteligente. Desde la lucha contra Laxus, en la que Levy descifró las runas de Freed ayudándoles así a Natsu y a él a escapar, Gajeel nunca la volvió a ver igual. Desde entonces la admiró. Y sin que él lo planeara, esa pequeña maga se hizo cada vez más presente en su vida. No sabía cuando había llegado al punto en el que se había acostumbrado a ella sin darse cuenta, a llamarla enana, a molestarse con los moscardones con la perseguían, a mirarla de reojo cuando no se daba cuenta. Empezó a sentir que la soledad que le había acompañado desde la desaparición de Metallicana era sustituida por su sonrisa.

Y tan pronto como había llegado, se esfumó. Miró en su dirección al tiempo que ella le reía una gracia a Jet, y deseó ser él la razón de esa felicidad. No se entendía a sí mismo, él nunca se había sentido así, tan necesitado. No le gustaba esa sensación, siempre había sido independiente. Y en el fondo, tenía miedo. Miedo porque no sabía exactamente por qué se sentía así, ni siquiera tenía claro que era lo que sentía. Tenía miedo de ponerle un nombre a ese sentimiento de posesión cuando pensaba en Levy. La sentía como suya, y eso le confundía. ¿Suya? Rayos, no entendía nada. Vio como disimuladamente Jet le rozó el brazo, la muñeca. Sintió su sangre hervir.

\- ¡Mira, ponme otra cerveza! – centró la vista en Mirajane, para evitar mirar en la dirección donde Levy y Jet se encontraban. Sentía que si seguía mirando en su dirección acabaría haciendo algo. Algo, para lo que ni el mismo tenía respuesta.

\- Sí, sí. Oye Gajeel, ¿estás bien? Te veo tenso. ¿Es porque Levy se ha ido las dos últimas misiones con los Shadows Gear, o acaso te pone celoso que Jet coquetee con ella? – preguntó con su habitual sonrisa. Si había algo que caracterizaba a la guapa camarera, era que estaba al tanto de todo lo que pasaba en el gremio. Eso, y sus comentarios 'bienintencionados'.

\- Pe... ¡Pero qué dices! Como si me importara lo que haga esa enana, ella no es nada para mí – respondió sonrojado el Dragon Slayer, antes de levantarse bruscamente y alejarse de allí.

Lilly, que había estado pendiente de él todo ese tiempo desde la mesa de Levy, se le acercó volando cuando vio que se dirigía hacía el tablón de trabajos. Esto llamó ligeramente la atención de Levy, la cual ahora se encontraba apretujada entre uno de los brazos de Jet. Disimuladamente miró hacía Gajeel, que se encontraba de espaldas a ella. No sabía por qué, pero últimamente le daba vergüenza acercársele. Cuando la miraba con sus ojos rojos, se sentía más pequeña aún de lo que ya era. La intimidada. Ella también se sentía confundida, había algo que la empujaba a acercársele, pero ese mismo algo era lo que la mantenía alejada de él.

Tenía miedo. Nunca se había sentido así, siempre había tenido las cosas claras, y que algo escapara de su comprensión la alteraba. Esto la había llevado a volver a juntarse con su antiguo equipo, buscando recuperar el control de sí misma, que las cosas fueran como antes. Sin embargo, sentía que eso no era lo correcto. Y en ese momento, con un brazo de Jet por encima de sus hombros, sentía que algo estaba mal. Además de sentirse incómoda. Sabía de sobra los sentimientos que ellos – en especial Jet – tenían hacía ella, sin embargo, ella lo único que sentía hacía ellos era cariño.

Por eso, cuando Lilly se levantó, vio su vía de escape y estratégicamente escapó del brazo de Jet. Se acercó decidida a Gajeel, bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros y de una sonriente Mirajane. Sin embargo, a medida que se iba acercando a él su determinación fue menguando. Los nervios que sentía últimamente cuando estaba cerca suyo aparecieron, sentía como si su tripa fuera de gelatina y se olvidara de cómo andar. De repente, se preguntó qué la había llevado exactamente a hablar con él, ¿había sido Gajeel la excusa para poder alejarse de Jet sin herir sus sentimientos, o había sido el abrazo de Jet la excusa perfecta para poder acercarse a Gajeel teniendo una razón?

Levy en el fondo sabía la respuesta. Había leído demasiadas novelas como para no saber cuáles eran los sentimientos que aquel particular Dragon Slayer de hierro despertaban en ella. En las dos últimas misiones había tenido tiempo para recapacitar sobre su situación, y había llegado a la conclusión de que no podía seguir evitándole. Poco a poco iría admitiendo sus sentimientos, aun a expensas de saber que Gajeel no sentía lo mismo por ella.

\- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parada enana? – la pregunta de Gajeel irrumpió sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Sabías que estaba aquí? – preguntó Levy sonrojándose, sintiéndose inexplicablemente descubierta.

Gajeel sintió su pequeña presencia detrás suyo desde el primer momento, sin embargo, esperó a que ella le dijera algo.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – dijo dándose la vuelta y mirándola fijamente.

Levy sintió como sus piernas parecían no formar parte de ella. Gajeel se cruzó de brazos, expectante. Ella se fijó en cómo se marcaban sus hombros, sus brazos, y supo que carecía del control de sus piernas. Continuó callada, por lo que Gajeel se inclinó ligeramente hacía ella, mirándola más detenidamente, aún esperando. Fue entonces cuando el cerebro de Levy pareció reaccionar.

\- ¿Eh? Ah, no... Nada... – Sentía que estaba haciendo el ridículo –. ¿Vas a coger algún trabajo? – preguntó señalando al tablero.

Gajeel la lanzó una última mirada indescriptible, antes de girarse hacía el tablón de nuevo.

\- Hump – con esa contestación, agarró un trabajo que había estado observando y se dirigió hacia la barra.

\- Gajeel... – susurró Levy un poco confusa por su reacción.

Gajeel simplemente la ignoró. No sabía por qué estaba actuando así, pero después de haberse sentido excluido no quería ceder a invitarla a ir con él a una misión, aunque en el fondo lo estaba deseando.

Sin embargo, Levy estaba preocupada. Había visto el trabajo que había escogido. Era uno bastante difícil, y aún que no dudaba de la fuerza del Dragon Slayer, sentía que no debería ir solo.

Lilly, quien también había visto el trabajo que había elegido, sintió la misma preocupación. La misión consistía en ir a las montañas a liberar un camino de comerciantes que había sido sepultado bajo el hielo. No parecía una misión muy complicada, si no fuera por el hecho de que era una zona conocida por los avistamientos de Wynvers. Las altas posibilidades de cruzarte con uno de estos peligrosos seres eran lo que hacían que fuera una misión peligrosa.

\- Apúntame esta – dijo mostrando ante Mirajane el trabajo escogido. – Estaré de regreso mañana por la tarde.

\- ¡Enseguida! A ver... Iréis Lilly, Levy y tú, ¿no? – preguntó observando a la maga y al exceed que se encontraban a su espalda.

\- No, iré yo solo.

\- Pe... Pero Gajeel... Tú sólo podrías tener problemas... – Levy se acercó a él lentamente, quedando a su lado.

Él simplemente la miró de reojo. ¿Le ignoraba durante las últimas semanas, y ahora pretendía acompañarle?

\- No necesito que una enana débil como tú me acompañe. Puedo apañármelas solo.

Sin decir más, cogió el papel que le tendía Mirajane y se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse. Levy sentía que la pena y la vergüenza la invadían, pero estas fueron rápidamente eclipsadas por la rabia. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirla eso?

\- Yo... ¡Yo no soy débil! – dijo apretando los puños, y con la cara roja.

Gajeel ladeó la cabeza ligeramente, sin detenerse.

\- ¡Gajeel! No puedes ir solo. Qué pasaría si... – antes de poder terminar, fue interrumpida.

\- No necesito la ayuda de nadie, y menos de alguien como tú. Lo único que harías sería estorbarme.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir del gremio.

\- Preocupación

Se quedó mirando la espalda de Gajeel hasta que desapareció, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Se sentía preocupada por él, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía insultada. Él nunca había sido tan brusco con ella, ¿por qué se había portado así? Ella ya sabía que era un estorbo, y que no era ni de lejos la maga más fuerte del gremio... Sin embargo, tampoco era una inútil. No había estado bien que le dijera aquello. Pero había algo que no cuadraba, _él no era así._ Así que por un momento la preocupación ganó al resto de sentimientos que se pegaban en su interior por tomar el control: vergüenza, tristeza, rabia.

\- Lilly, acompáñale, por favor.

El exceed la miró unos segundos sin decir nada, antes de asentir con la cabeza y salir volando fuera del gremio, siguiendo los pasos que había tomado Gajeel.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Espero que os haya gustado (aunque es bastante cortito). Tengo ya los siguientes capítulos escritos, así que evitaré tardar en subirlo. ¡Hasta la próxima! :D**


End file.
